hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Goddess Blogs
In the first game, Blanc, Vert and Noire each have their own blog that updates at specific points to provide insight into both the goddesses and their lands. This is a feature unique to the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game as well as its remake. Green Heart's Blogs Blog 1: Green Heart starts with a greeting and then goes on to talk about the various accommodations Leanbox offers before announcing herself as the CPU of Leanbox. She then begins to introduce Leanbox as a land abundant in nature and the most beautiful in all Gamindustri, then goes on to try to describe Leanbox best with various words until coming up with Medieval. It continues on Green Heart explains that one can expect a comfortable life here, and that many come here to spend their retirement or raise children. She highly suggest coming to Leanbox, especially of one have enough money to live a rich and comfortable life. Then she concludes with saying that in future blog entries she will go into further detail and says farewell until the next update. Blog 2: Introducing herself once more as the CPU of Leanbox, Green Heart, she goes on to discuss the small islands that surround Leanbox. Along with old ruins, castle, an old tower built of bricks, and a mining area. Vert mentions that the people once lived in the castle but now its occupied by monsters and warns visitors to stay away from it. Specialists go to the ruins and the old tower to perform research every day and that she wishes to help but she would get too hot and was not around during those times when they were built. Lastly, Green Heart points out that it's not just the castle but all of the islands that are teaming up with monsters. After quoting the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat', she kindly ask people to not go into those areas before wrapping the blog entry up by saying she'll see the blog reviewers in the next entry. Blog 3: Vert greets everyone by explaining how today she wishes to talk about the peace and order of Leanbox, then goes on to question what people think when they hear the word 'weapon', then gives a few examples before mentioning that things like that do not exist on Leanbox. If anything, simple swords and revolvers are common but otherwise Leanbox prohibits importing weapons from other lands, like Planeptune or the filthy Lastation. Vert goes on to say that there is no chance or possibility of mass destruction or terrorism and this is also the reason Leanbox is so peaceful. She then advises and tries to persuade people to come to Leanbox, then ends with her typical 'see you next update' comment. Blog 4: After the greeting and introducts, Vert wishes to discuss the leisurely based activities one can find in Leanbox. Such as horseback riding lessons and theatrical plays. But she wishes to focus on the LAN parties, Leanbox's most popular activity. They are hosted by the Aristocrats or major corporations with good connections, but they come with sign up fee's. In recent years it's become popular for different industries to gather in one place in tournaments, and they also have parties catered towards children, the children in Leanbox participate to make new friends, learn new online etiquette, and grow into well-respected adults. Then Vert ends it with her typical farewell. Blog 5: Green Heart says that she logged on a game for a quick gaming session, but before she knew it, the sun was coming up. She then salutes everyone goodnight before ending the blog. Blog 6: Green Heart begins saying that it's been fairly hot and dry lately and she misses the rainy days. She then says it's a good excuse to play an MMO and ends this blog. Blog 7: Green Heart announces to everyone that the Hoop: Reach game is released today. She then asks if everyone had pre-ordered it before ending the blog. Blog 8: Green Heart says that she ate western-style food today and probably will tomorrow. She then asks for a change of food style by saying they can switch it up a little, then ends blog 8. Blog 9: Green Heart says that she had attended a LAN party yesterday. She goes on that there they had seafood dishes served and they were quite pleasing, end of blog 9. Blog 10: Green Heart says that she won a prize for the first time! A library card for the first 100 customers. She says that this would be her most valued treasure and ends the blog. Blog 11: Green Heart says that she broke one of her favorite tea cups, but mentions that it happens when she is half asleep. But she is very sad since she requires the caffeine to play. End of blog 11. Blog 12: Green Heart says that she tried a cake from Planeptune today and mentions that it was given to her by an acquaintance. She compliments that it was good but wonders why it said 'It's Thinking'. End of blog 12. Blog 13: With a serious look on her face, Green Heart says that there are more and more monsters on Leanbox and ask everyone to please stay away from such dangerous areas. End of blog 13. Blog 14: Green Heart says that some students visited the Basilicom today, saying that they were young but well-mannered, and that she is impressed by their youths. End of blog 14. Black Heart's Blog Blog 1 (Planet PR): The blog begins with Black Heart asking a question to the audience/readers about if they would like to move to Lastation, then assumes they would. She decides to tell them of the land, like how it's called the 'Land of Black Regality.' then adds it could be described as 'steam punk' or 'Mechanic island' though she doesn't honestly care. As they are under intense development compared to Planeptune, they bring out new inventions every day. Black Heart adds while that is all, Lastation could also be called 'Dignified Black Land'. She claims to write more but isn't sure when, or even if you care to read it. End of first Blog. Blog 2: Black Heart greets everyone again, and today she is going to focus on the education system of Lastation. She ask the audience if they remembered she said that Lastation is sometimes called the 'mechanic land'. Well in order to surpass Planeptune, Lastation's main focus is to raise engineers and technicians. Lastation offers affordable technology courses, the most affordable in all of Gamindustri. She continues that the students will soon become professionals and support Lastation's future-proof growth. Then Noire suggest to the audience to come to Lastation if their dream is to become an engineer. She then ends the blog. Blog 3: Black Heart greets everyone again and explains that now they will talk about environmental issues today. To be honest, the air surrounding the downtown and factory areas isn't the best and they used to get a lot of smog warnings, but since they started to focus on future-proof eco-activity it doesn't happen often. Noire continues by saying that three years ago many top-class engineers moved from Planeptune since some factories chose to stop making hardware. Continuing on, she said with their knowledge and Lastation undeniable technology, they had successfully decreased the smog and toxic waste levels by terms of discipline. Noire comments on how the Planeptune engineers were pleased to see their knowledge being put to good use and now they work hard to surpass their old land. She then says that is their current stance on Lastation's environment and apologizes that this entry got long and preachy but tells the audience they shouldn't complain about hearing her talk. She then says that she will see them in the next update. Blog 4: Black Heart says that its been a while and that today's topic is about the islands surrounding Lastation. She assumes the audience's knowledge about the islands floating around Lastation. Then mentions that they contain Storage facilities, mines, ruins, and something like a tower. She couldn't remember the exact amount of storage space but there is a lot of them. She also mentions a rumor of a giant robot sleeping at the far end at one of these storage units. Black Heart says that she knows the audience would want to go and find it now, but warns them to stay away from there as a lot of monsters reside on those islands. A few treasure-hunting adventurers returned with severe injuries just a few days ago and that it sucks for them. However she said that if one is a monster hunter its perfect as he/she can live in his/her world and play in theirs. She adds in fact, there are probably job offers related to exactly that and that one may make some extra credit. She then concludes. Blog 5 (Soup Noodle): Black Heart talks about how spaghetti and soup tends to splash and make a mess on things, as well as her new designer dress. Blog 6: Black Heart says she accidentally marathoned a season of a show and did not get enough sleep. She then ask if someone can get her a cup of black coffee as the blog ends. Blog 7: Black Heart says that its rather windy on Lastation today and hopes that it does not affect any of Lastation's transportation systems. Blog 8: Black Heart says that she had used up her voice, and her throat is very sore. However she does not want any pity comments or anything. Blog 9: Black Heart says that there is so much smog in Lastation and wonders if there is a way to improve the air quality. Blog 10: Black Heart says that it looks like the islands are getting invaded by monsters. She warns everyone not to go near them. Blog 11: Black Heart says she picked up a blue lazer diode by the factory. She hopes that it is not an important part of some machine. Blog 12: Black Heart ask why cats are so adorable before mimicking the meow of a cat. Then she mentions just kidding. Suddenly she repeatedly say OMG before she exclaimed "ILOVECATS", then she said that was just a joke too... end of blog 12. Blog 13: Black Heart says she would never forget to polish her sword everyday as its important. End of blog 13. Blog 14: Black Heart says she want to try appointing someone as 'Goddess for a Day'.' She ask the audience what do they think as she continued that they will only do everything. End of blog 14. Blog 15: Black Heart begins by asking why cats are so cute. Then after she claims to be kidding, she suddenly spouts "OMG OMG ILOVECATS!" then claims to be kidding again... White Heart's Blogs Blog 1: White Heart apologies to the audience for the random, but she wants to talk about her land today. She hopes that it helps people over the fence on moving here. She begins that Lowee is protected by her as White Heart, and this place is also called 'Land of White Serenity'. She guesses that 'fantasy' or 'magical kingdom' are good descriptions too. What makes this land different compared to others is that magic is widely used to make life more convenient although it doesn't mean one can just use magic by moving to Lowee. She also mentions that there is a lot of snow and its pretty cold there. Then she explains that those are Lowee's main selling points before ending it and saying she's tired. Blog 2: She greets the audience and continues her discussion about Lowee. Like she pointed out previously, there is a lot of snow here and while she is personally sick of it, there are some advantages to all the snow. For example, Snow festivals where they make ice statues and put them everywhere. She admits it sounds childish but says its fun. Second, cuddling with the cats in a warm room all day and claims it to be cute. She then goes to the third example, which she says is a secret and tell the audience to come if they are curious. She then concludes that's it. Blog 3: White Heart begins saying that today's topic is Lowee culture. She continues to say that its fun for all ages, kids to senior citizens. They all enjoy their lives as they are born to play. Families go out together or stay in and play virtual games like bowling, or actually go bowling during weekends. White Heart says there are fewer cases of dementia on Lowee because people undergo a lot of brain training with games. Elders buy consoles for grandkids as gifts and then ask the audience how heartwarming that sounds. She then said that she hopes they still enjoy it after a few weeks. There are stories of people buying counterfeit products and upsetting their grandkids and says it really sucks. She ends saying that they (Implying she and her basilicom in Lowee) will expose those illegal bootleggers soon and said be warned and be prepared. End of Blog 3. Blog 4: White Heart begins that she want to talk about the islands surrounding Lowee today. She continues by saying that she doesn't know who builds the islands, and that its stupid but there is a ship, stone tower, and cave out there. One is called the cave of dragons and that one will find it if he/she goes there. White Heart says that even experienced adventurers barely make it alive and civilians should definitely stay away. But if one wants to push his/her limits, feel free to try. She finishes with saying that she plans to go there soon and if the audience member who is thinking of going is lucky, maybe he/she will run into her. Blog 5: White Heart talks about how cool Tangerines are, then mentions she heard that if one eats too many, their face will turn yellow. She then ask the audience for their opinions. Blog 6: White Heart thinks that eating Tangerines in a warm fire lit room on a cold day is awesome, then ask the audience if they agree. Blog 7: White Heart complains that while she is used to this weather, it's still as cold as crap. Blog 8: White Heart mentions staying up waggling a motion controller at the tv and didn't get enough sleep. She ends the message saying she's tired. Blog 9: White Heart says that she doesn't have any room for a new book and she doesn't want to sell her old ones either. She wonders if anyone would even want to buy them. Blog 10: White Heart says that it sounds like another violent monster has appeared. She warns the people to seriously stay away from the islands. Blog 11: White Heart comments on her jammed pinky toe at the corner of her dresser and mentions its all purple. Blog 12: White Heart says that she wrote a really long, detailed entry but deleted it accidentally. She ends saying she's done. Blog 13: White Heart says someone made a snowman in front of her Basilicom and said its actually kind of neat to see things like that. Blog 14: White Heart said she went to fight monsters today and that keeping her land at peace is part of her duty as a Goddess. End of blog 14. Blog Troll Someone seems to be harassing each Goddess and they have no clue who! So each girl goes and tries to figure this out. It features Noire, Blanc, and Vert and each event can only be viewed once their landmass shares have reached fifty percent. The event begins with a bored Blanc. Out of boredom she is checking out her blog entries when she notices she has received a lot of comments! Deciding it would kill time, she decides to look over them when she notices one idiot comment. She demands to know who would be acting like a fool on her website and threatens to kill them for it. Despite her calm demeanor, she is very pissed off. It's then Blanc suddenly has an idea and copies the message, checks for another CPU blog page and then deletes the comment. After tweaking it a bit, Blanc is soon satisfied, hoping that the person feels the same unpleasent feeling she felt... Now the event switches to Vert, who notices she too has gotten a lot of comments. She seems a little upset that most of them are just asking for more frequent updates, questioning if she's a robot before mentioning that it's hard for her to run a site and walkthrough website all at once. So more frequent updates would be rather hard and take too much of her time. It's then she sees a rude comment on one of her pages and soon gets the very same idea of Blanc's. However, she plans to block the person's IP instead of just deleting the comment. She then overlooks her favorite list, having the other Goddesses on there and picks one at random to send the new message to. She then goes to the newest entry, then puts it there after changing a few little things before she finishes. She then questions how the person would react by this... Now the event switches to Noire who feels she should check her blog post a lot more often. She is rather confused that someone thanked her in a message instead of to her face but she shrugs it off and continues to check. She is also asked to update more often, to which Noire replies "N-not that I want to be a celebrity." She claims she would if she could, but it does motivate her. She is also pleased that someone called her cute~! She also sees people fighting over her, claiming she is their wife. While she is displeased that they fight on her pages, she is appreciative none the less, as it seems to prove she is popular in comparison to the others. She is suddenly upset, seeing a very foul comment left on her page, to the point of not being able to read it out loud. It even ruined her good mood... As she never checks them, but has the other Goddesses pages bookmarked. Noire also copies the comment onto a random one, editing it somewhat and then putting it on their page before she mentions, "lets see how they deal with it." Triva *There are 14 blogs for each Heart. *Purple Heart Is the only Goddess to not have a blog. *They all talk about remotely the same things: facts of their land, then trivial things involving their lives. *Despite not knowing who sent the original comments during the 'blog troll', they all respond the same way. *They reference various facts about the companies, such as the Dreamcast catch phrase "It's thinking" (on a cake from Planeptune, likely from Neptune), or Blanc's referencing the Wii and the DS. Noire's references Monster Hunter at least. Category:Events